Our Life
by mammamiafan
Summary: A Mamma Mia Donna and Sam story, follows Finally Together. Donna and Sam are home from their honeymoon and are settling into married life.
1. Chapter 1

Donna and Sam's yacht pulled into the dock at Kalakhari late the next day. Donna was finishing packing as Sam made sure everything was picked up. Sam went over and wrapped his arms around Donna's waist from behind.

"Ready to start our real lives as Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael?" He asked blowing in her ear causing her to giggle.

"I was born ready. Let's go see what mess Eddie and Pepper got into, shall we?"

"Honey, let's think positively. Because, I know if they created a mess I am not going to be able to tear you away from the hotel for our trip to New York." Sam said pulling away, grabbing their suitcase in one hand and her hand in the other.

They walked off the boat, after thanking the captain, and walked up to the villa.

"Well, it's still standing. That's a good sign." Donna said laughing.

"Come on Ms. Pessimistic." Sam said dragging her up to the villa.

"That's Mrs. Carmichael to you buster, how soon they forget!" She said laughing as he dropped the bags and pulled her roughly up against him, crushing his mouth to hers.

"You can feel free to make that mistake again, if that is how you correct it." She said forcing herself to pull away.

"Come on, let's go home." Sam said picking the suitcase up and taking her hand in his.

As soon as they entered the Taverna everyone shouted, "WELCOME HOME!"

All of their friends were there. Rosie was there with Bill, Tanya and her new boy toy, and Harry was even there with his Greek boyfriend along with all her friends from the island. Everyone went up to Sam and Donna giving them a huge hug.

"Welcome home girlfriend, we want details." Tanya said.

"That's right. We want to know what it is like being Mrs. Sexy Irish Architect." Rosie said causing them all to laugh.

Sam went over to Bill. "So, what are you still doing here? I figured you would be off on your next big adventure."

"Well, I decided to stay, and take in the uh…scenery." Bill said looking over at Rosie.

"Oh, I got ya. I have to say life is great with a Dynamo." Sam said beaming from ear to ear.

"Let's not get all mushy mate. I still have places to go, books to write." Bill said.

"Whatever you say." Sam said with a laugh.

He went over to Donna and the girls.

"What are you three laughing about?" Sam asked.

They all turned around and laughed when they saw him.

"Oh, I get it girl talk. I am feeling a little self-conscious, I'll see you later." He said as he kissed all three of their cheeks and started to walk away. Donna reached for his arm.

"Oh, honey, don't go."

"I am going to go take our stuff upstairs. I'll be back." Sam said.

"I'll go with you, I want to make sure everything is still in tact." Donna said grabbing his hand.

They walked through the Taverna, kitchen, lobby, and courtyard and everything looked great.

As they were headed up the stairs to their room from the lobby they ran into Pepper and Eddie.

"Hey boys, thank you so much for looking after the place while we were gone." Donna said hugging them both.

"We are glad we could help, you know you're like a mom to us Donna." Eddie said.

"That makes you Dad." They both said hugging Sam, causing all four of them to laugh.

"Oh, good, more sons." Sam said laughing.

"Everything looks great guys, any problems?" Donna asked as Sam held his breath. He knew if there were, he wouldn't be able to get her on a plane to New York.

"Nope, not at all. We have had several tourists come and stay. " Eddie said.

"New business? That's fantastic." Sam exclaimed.

"They had a good stay?" Donna asked.

"Of course!" Pepper said.

"Good. Well, in that case, we have a favor to ask." Sam said nodding to Donna.

"Oh, yes. Sam and I need to go to New York for a few days so he can tie up a couple of loose ends. Would you two mind looking at the place a little longer?" Donna asked.

"YES! PARTY!" They both yelled as they high-fived each other.

Sam hit his hand to his forehead, and shook his head.

"PARTY?" Donna asked.

"Well, ummm, just a few friends?" Eddie asked.

Sam nudged Donna. She knew how it was to Sam for her to be there when he told the boys about their marriage, it was important to her as well.

"Okay, a SMALL party, as long as it does NOT disturb the guests, and you two are STILL on call if there is a problem." Donna said, hoping she didn't regret it.

"Thanks Donna! You can trust us." They both said as they hugged her and tended to their chores.

"I better not regret this." Donna said worried.

"We will call and check up on them, it will be fine." Sam said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked up to their bedroom.

"Well, here we are." Donna said as she opened the door.

"Home sweet home." Sam said as he carried the suitcase in.

"Honey, I know it's not much. Sorry, it's so messy, I have crap everywhere." She said as she started cleaning up.

Sam grabbed her hand. "Donna this is perfect, because it's your life, and I am finally a part of that life. I don't need some fancy apartment or yacht to be happy, all I need is you." Sam said as he gave her a kiss.

"Sweet talker." Donna said smiling.

"It's the truth."

"Thank you, let's go down and enjoy the party." Donna said pulling Sam down to the party.

Donna and Sam enjoyed an evening with their family and friends. By the time they made it up to their room they were exhausted and fell right to sleep in each other's arms.

They got up the next morning to unpack, and then pack again for their trip.

"Are we all set?" Donna asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah, we are booked on the next flight. We need to be at the airport on the mainland in a couple hours." Sam said from the bedroom.

"Okay, I'm almost ready." Donna said walking out.

"You nervous?" Sam asked.

"No, should I be?" She wondered aloud.

"Absolutely not, I just wanted to make sure." Sam said with a kiss to her cheek.

"Let's go to New York baby!" Donna exclaimed.

Sam and Donna began to walk towards the door as it flung open.

"MOM!" Sophie yelled as she ran in.

Leaving Sam and Donna to wonder what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, this is a short chapter. I never really liked Skye and Sophie, hope no one minds. I know the end is mushy, but what can I say, I like mush!

"Soph." Donna couldn't believe it.

"Hey Soph." Sam said, but she ran right past him into her mother's arms crying.

"Soph, what is it? What's wrong?" Donna said walking her daughter over to the bed. Sam gave her a worried and confused look, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Mom, everything's wrong. Skye left me and the boat in the middle of nowhere. He said he needed some time alone to think, and hopped on a plane to Italy."

THAT LITTLE-" Sam started.

"Sam, honey, not now." Donna said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hi Sam." Sophie said walking over to him.

Sam scooped her up in his arms "Hey, baby, I am so sorry. Your mother and I are here for you." He told her in her ear. Causing her to cry again and run into her mother's arms.

'Sorry' he mouthed to Donna.

She shook her head giving him a smile, as if to say 'it's not your fault.'

"I hope it's okay I came back, I didn't know what else to do." Sophie said.

Donna pulled back and cleared her daughter's hair from her beautiful face

"Honey, this is your home you are always welcome here." Donna said as she ran her fingers through her daughter's long, blonde, curly hair.

It warmed Sam's heart to see this interaction between mother and daughter; it was just another reason why he loved her so much.

Sophie noticed the suitcase by the door.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything? Are you two going somewhere again?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Donna and Sam looked into each other's eyes.

"Well, actually" Donna began.

"I am headed to New York to settle some things. Your mom was just going to the airport with me to see me off. But, I can get Eddie or Pepper to take me to the ferry." Sam said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mom, you go to the mainland and see Sam off. I will go unpack and take a nap." Sophie said.

"I will be right back." Donna said torn between her husband and daughter.

"Come here kiddo." Sam said. "I love you, everything is going to be fine. I am so glad you are home and I can get to know you a little better." Sam said with a kiss to her cheek. It brought tears to Donna's eyes to see him being so sweet and loving.

"Thanks, Sam. Have a safe trip, I love you too." Sophie said and left to go unpack.

Soon as the door closed Donna walked over to Sam.

"Honey, I am so sorry." Donna said placing her hands on his chest.

"Donna, don't apologize. Your daughter is hurting, you are such a great mother-that is one of the reasons I love you so much." Sam said with a sweet kiss to her lips.

"You know, your understanding isn't making this any easier." She said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Sam laughed.

"Listen, I will just make it a really fast trip. I will pack up what I want to bring here and instruct my assistant to sell everything in the apartment and the apartment itself. I will see the boys, sign the legal papers, and be home before you know it." Sam said brushing away a few of her stray tears with his thumb.

"Home." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, my home is wherever you are." Sam said. "Come on, let's go to the airport."

Donna and Sam got onto the ferry and went to the airport on the mainland. Donna wished she could walk with him to the plane but knew she couldn't. So, she just walked with him into the lobby of the airport and waited while he checked in and got his boarding pass.

"All set?" She asked.

"Yeah, I will be back in a few days." Sam said as Donna pulled him to her and he could feel her tears on his shirt.

"I didn't know it would be this hard." She said into his shoulder.

Sam held her tighter, and ran his hands over her hair. "Honey, it is just for a few days." After a moment he said, "I didn't know it would be this hard either. I never wanted to leave this island again without you." He said as he kissed the side of her head.

Donna pulled away, "Listen to us, it's only for a few days."

"You're right. You will be busy with Sophie and the hotel, and I will be busy packing and settling business. I will be back before you know it."

"Yeah." Donna said as Sam wiped away her tears. "Listen, call me when you land, okay?"

Sam pulled her into a kiss that reminded her how much he loved her and how much he was going to miss her while he was gone.

"I love you too." Donna said as she pulled him into a hug when the kiss ended.

"Bye." With one final kiss Sam was off.

'Come on Sheridan, it's only a few days. Pull yourself together.' Donna was telling herself. It scared her how much she depended on him already, and how quickly he became the center of her life. She wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Donna left the airport as Sam was going through security, both counting down the days until he was back on the island.


	3. Chapter 3

Donna went back to the hotel and spent the rest of the day with Sophie. It broke her heart to think of how Skye, someone she took in as her own child, could hurt Sophie so deeply. After all, they were going to be married only a week prior. Sophie said that once they got out on the sea, he changed. He realized all that he was missing out on. Sophie told Donna that Skye told her he loved her, but his dream was to see the world, and he needed the space to do that. Donna was infuriated; she didn't even want to think about Sam's reaction. She let Sophie cry on her shoulder, until she had no more tears. Donna tried to tell her that not all men were like that. She kept thinking about her Sam. How she thought Sam had left her to go marry someone else, he actually went to do the right thing, and came back for her but she was out trying to heal her broken heart. She couldn't believe how much they had both changed over the years, but their love remained the same. No, it didn't remain the same, it was even stronger. Sophie cried herself to sleep around midnight. Donna was exhausted, so she went to her room to try to get some sleep. She changed and got into her bed, and it felt so empty without Sam. They had only shared this particular bed together once, but she missed the feel of his arms around her. Donna finally fell asleep around 2 am, only to be awaken by the ringing of the phone. She lazily reached for her cell phone, which was on the bedside table.

"Hello." She said asleep.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry to wake you up." Sam said feeling really bad he called and woke her up; he should have waited until the morning.

Donna immediately sat up when she heard his voice. "Sam, no, I have been waiting for your call. Did you make it okay?" She asked trying to sound awake so he wouldn't feel bad.

"Yeah, I am just waiting for my luggage, and then I am going to go check into the hotel."

"Hotel? You aren't staying at your apartment?" Donna asked, confused.

"No, I had already made reservations for us at the hotel." He didn't mean to say that, he didn't want her to feel guilty for not coming.

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry." Donna said feeling guilty.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty." Sam said.

"I know you didn't, I just wish I was there with you." Donna said wistfully.

"Yeah, me too. But staying at the Plaza will be fine. Besides, I will be busy packing stuff up, so at the end of the day I can just go back to the hotel." Sam said.

"You're right. I miss you." Donna said sadly.

"I miss you too, I wish my arms were around you right now." Sam said.

"Me too."

"I will be home before you know it, and we can spend ALL DAY in bed together. How does that sound?" Sam asked, getting himself excited at the thought of having Donna all to himself.

"It sounds heavenly. I should let you go so you can get your luggage and check into the hotel." Donna said.

"Yeah, you need to get some rest. Oh, wait, I forgot to ask how Sophie was." Sam said feeling bad he put his feelings over Sophie's.

"She's okay, she's heartbroken though. I will fill you in when you get back. Get some rest and I will talk to you in the morning."

"Okay, you too. I love you Donna Sheridan Carmichael." Sam said.

"I love you too babe. Good night." Donna said.

Donna felt better after hearing his voice and fell right to sleep. She woke up the next morning after having a fabulous dream about Sam. They were making love down at their

"special spot" on the beach. It was so real; she hoped it wasn't a dream. She rolled over and reached for her husband, but instead found a cold, empty space in the bed she realized it was indeed a dream. She wished she could go back to sleep and enter that beautiful dream yet again. But, it was time to get up and face the day. Donna was in a crabby mood and knew she would be until Sam came home. She couldn't think about that though, her main focus had to be Sophie. Donna began getting ready for the day when her phone rang; a smile came across her face as she went to answer it.

"Hello there handsome." Donna said.

"Hey there yourself sexy. How did you know it was me?" Sam asked.

"I know your ring."

"That you do babe." Sam said laughing.

"What are you doing up? It is one o'clock in the morning your time." She said while making the bed.

"I couldn't sleep, I kept having dreams about you. The kind of dreams that make it hard to sleep. I figured you would be up and I wanted to hear your voice." Sam said.

"Yeah, while those dreams are wonderful, they make me miss you even more." Donna said very sadly. "What are your plans for the day?" She asked.

Sam didn't want her to know he would be home late that night. He saw the boys the night before, and decided to work straight through the morning packing, and sign the business papers as soon as the firm opened. He switched his flights already, but what neither of them knew, was that the airline kept his name on both flights. Donna knew he would be flying back that night; what she didn't know is that he would be on a slightly earlier plane.

"Just packing and business. My plane leaves tonight." He said very happily.

"I know, I got your text yesterday. I am already planning your homecoming." She said in a seductive voice.

"I can't wait." Sam said dreaming of what she had in store for him when he got home.

"Listen, I should let you go to sleep. But, call me later. I love you." Donna said.

"I love you too sweetheart, bye."

Sam headed over to his apartment and began packing like a mad man. There really wasn't much he needed to take back to the island with him. It all seemed so useless and trivial now. His assistant came over first thing in the morning and instructed him what to sell. Soon as the firm opened he took care of business. His new flight took off an hour before his old one. He wanted Donna to think he would get in later so he could surprise her. Neither of them was prepared for the effect the "surprise" would have on their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam called Donna a couple times through the day, but he didn't want to tell her what time is plane was actually leaving. It was leaving at 4 pm New York time, 10 pm her time, but she thought it was leaving at midnight her time. Sam couldn't wait to get home to his beautiful bride. Donna was awoken by the sound of the phone at 2 am, at first she hoped it was Sam but she knew he was on a plane somewhere over the Atlantic.

"Hello." Donna answered.

"Yes, I am sorry to disturb you mam, but I need to speak to Mrs. Carmichael." The serious voice on the other end of the phone said.

Immediate panic arose in Donna, causing her to sit up immediately.

"I am Mrs. Carmichael." She said nervously, twirling her hair in her fingers waiting to hear his reply.

"Is your husband Sam Carmichael?" The man asked wanting to make sure he had the right woman.

"Yes, is he alright?" Donna asked panicking.

"Mrs. Carmichael, I am so sorry, I don't know how to say this, but your husband's plane went down in the New York Harbor shortly after it took off."

Donna gasped, no, it couldn't be. She could still feel him deep in her soul.

"What flight number was that?" Donna asked as she reached for the flight information she wrote down after Sam had texted it to her the night before.

"Greek Airways 1527. According to our records that is the flight your husband was on."

"Oh my god, that was Sam's flight. NO, NO there must be some mistake. I can STILL FEEL HIM, he can't be gone." Donna was hysterical.

"Mrs. Carmichael, I am so sorry, but there were no survivors. We will be in touch." The man said.

Donna ran into the bathroom and got sick. 'NO, NO, there has to be some mistake, he is still with me I know he is.' Donna immediately started calling Sam for an hour, but each time it went directly to voicemail. She didn't care; she just needed to hear his voice to give her some hope to cling to. She knew she shouldn't be alone, but didn't want to wake anyone and tell them this news, she decided to wait until morning. Donna changed into his pajamas and looked at pictures from their honeymoon she had developed the day before. Donna eventually cried herself to sleep, clutching to a picture of the two of them from their honeymoon.

Sam's plane arrived a few hours later; he was ecstatic that a ferry would be running so early in the morning. He practically ran up the hill to the villa and the stairs to their room. He quietly opened their door and walked over to the bed where Donna was sleeping. The look on her sleeping face worried him-it was full of hurt and anguish. He moved the pictures aside and sat down beside her.

"Donna, sweetie, wake up." Sam said as he ran his fingers tenderly through her hair.

Donna thought it was a dream, she could hear Sam's voice.

She thrashed her head from side to side. "NO, SAM, COME BACK. DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Donna screamed asleep.

Sam immediately swooped her up in his arms.

"Donna, baby, I'm right here, wake up." Sam said into her hair.

Donna woke up and pushed him away, her eyes were wide with shock. She scooted back on the bed.

"NO, NO, YOU'RE DEAD." Donna said crying hysterical.

Sam was beyond concerned he carefully reached out to her. What kind of dream was she having?

"Donna, honey, it's me, I'm not dead. I'm right here, and I'm not leaving you." Sam said as he tenderly caressed her cheek.

Donna reached out and touched his face.

"Sam?" She asked in a whisper of disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me." Sam was still confused as hell.

She jumped into his arms, holding him as tight as she could.

"Oh, God, Sam. I thought you were dead, God, I thought you were dead. The New York Harbor Port Authority called and told me your plane went down in the harbor shortly after it took off. The flight information was the same as what you sent me the night before. I thought I was never going to see you again." She said sobbing into his shoulder.

Now, it all made sense.

"Baby, I'm fine, I am right here in your arms. There was some mistake, I changed my flights early yesterday morning, and I didn't give you the new flight information because I wanted to surprise you by getting home a little earlier. I guess the airline didn't take my name off the earlier flight." He said as he kissed her head.

Donna pulled back and slapped him; she had fury all over her face.

"Donna, what the hell!" Sam yelled.

"I just went through hours of agony thinking I would never see you again, or feel your arms around me, because you wanted to SURPRISE ME! Don't EVER do that to me AGAIN!" She yelled as she ran out of their room and slammed the door.

Sam stood there in shock. 'Shouldn't she be happy I'm not dead?' He decided to give her a couple moments.

Donna leaned against the door 'what is wrong with me? He is safe.'

Donna opened the door and ran into his arms, he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just, I thought." She couldn't come up with the right words.

"I know you were terrified and in shock. I am so sorry you had to go through that. If it were you, God I don't know what I would do." He said as he held her tighter.

She pulled back and l touched his face with her hand, "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" She asked with tears still streaming down his face.

"No, I'm fine." He said as he sat down on the bed with her on his lap.

"Donna, I'm sorry, I should have told you, I had no idea." He said brushing the tears away from her face.

Donna shook her head. "You were just trying to be sweet and romantic. God, Sam, if I had lost you." She whispered as she leaned her forehead against his.

He silenced her with a finger to her lips and shook his head, "Never going to happen."

Donna kissed his finger, then looked up at him with pure love.

"I love you so much!" She breathed.

"I love you too." He said with a kiss to her lips that was soft at first, but soon turned into one of want, need, and desperation. Donna turned around in his lap and straddled him, pushing him down on the bed.

"I want you so much Sam, I can hardly breathe." She said against his lips.

"I'm right here and I want you too." He said as he captured her lips again as he flipped them over so he was on top. He moved his lips from her lips up to her eyes and kissed her tears away; he could taste the salt from her tears. He kissed his way down her cheek following the path of her tears. She closed her eyes and relished the feel of his lips on her face.

"Baby, open your eyes and look at me. No more tears, I am here and I am not leaving you."

"I was afraid that we would never be like this again." She said as she smoothed his hair back.

"Honey, we will still be making love when were dead." Sam told her which elicited a laugh and the smile he loved to see.

"I love you." She breathed.

"I love you too, and now it is time to show you." Sam said as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth; she was memorizing every minute of this. Sam grabbed her hands, which were in his hair, in his right hand and pinned them above his head as his left hand cupped her right cheek. He moved his waist up and down on her waist as she wrapped her right leg around his left hip.

Sam and Donna didn't know how much more they could take; they wanted each other NOW. Sam sat up bringing his wife with him. They wrapped their legs around each other as they removed one another's shirts. Sam loved making love to her at night after she had dressed for bed, because it meant she wasn't wearing a bra. He leaned forward and took her right breast in his mouth, nipping and sucking. Donna through her head back "Sam, your lips feel so good." He then paid attention to the left breast repeating his ministrations. While Sam was paying special attention to her breasts, Donna moved her hands down his chest to his waist and unbuttoned his jeans. Sam slowly laid her down on the bed and removed her pajama pants kissing his way down her navel to her legs. She removed his jeans with her feet until he was able to shake them off his feet.

Donna looked up in his eyes.

"You are my world." She said with tears in her eyes.

Sam was so over come with emotion that he grabbed a hold of her legs and put them on his shoulder. He slammed into her harder than he meant, he couldn't control himself, he wanted to make sure she knew how much he loved her. Donna had never felt him so deep and so completely.

Her hips immediately rose off the bed. "SAM!" She screamed. "OH GOD BABY, DON'T…STOP!"

"YOU FEEL SO GOOD." Sam screamed.

He thrust into her fast and hard at first, when he felt her getting close; he slowed down into softer thrusts, then sped up and went deeper. Donna couldn't take anymore of this unbelievable pleasure, she threw her head back took a sharp breath and climaxed, her walls spasmed around Sam. With a one final thrust Sam joined her as he was flying off that cliff with her. Sam collapsed on top of her.

She hadn't made a noise since before her orgasm, which worried Sam.

When he finally found his breath, Sam lifted his head up and looked deep into her eyes.

"Donna…honey…are you okay?" Sam asked still breathing hard.

She looked at him with a satiated smile on her face. "Am I okay?" She asked in disbelief.

"You didn't make any noise." He said.

Donna didn't know how to explain it. "Honey, I have never experienced something so powerful and unbelievable. I experienced our love and connection in a way I never have before. I just rode it out, wanting the feeling to last forever." She said with tears in her eyes.

Sam didn't know what to say, he leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you, I am so blessed to have you in my life again." He said as he rolled off her and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you." She breathed as they drifted off to sleep in one another's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam woke up later that morning with Donna's arms wrapped tightly around him, her head lying on his chest. He looked down at her; her features had softened quite a bit than when he first came home. He couldn't imagine what she went through thinking he was dead. He heard a knock on the door and disentangled himself from her embrace. He got up and put on some clothes to go answer the door. When he opened it he saw it was Sophie and went out into the hall so they wouldn't disturb Donna.

"Sam you're home!" She said as she went to hug him.

"Yeah, I got home really early this morning." He said. Sam could tell by the look on her face that she had no clue of what happened last night.

"I was just coming up to check on mom, it is unlike her to still be asleep at 10am. Actually, I don't know when she has ever slept that late." Sophie said.

"She had a rough night last night and needs her sleep. Do you think you, Eddie, and Pepper could look after the hotel today?" Sam asked.

"Sam you look worried. Is mom okay?" Sophie asked concerned.

"Yeah, she is now. I don't want to go into all the details but my flight information got screwed up and a plane went down in the NY Harbor, your mom thought it was mine and thought I was dead. I want her to rest today." Sam said.

"Oh, God, poor mom. Yeah, we'll take care of it." Sophie said.

"Thanks, Soph. Listen; try not to bother your mom unless it's really important. If you need something call me, okay? I am sure she will want to see you when she wakes up." Sam said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You got it." She said as she started to walk away.

"Oh, Sam." Sophie said as she turned back around.

"Yeah?"

She ran into his arms. "I am glad you're okay."

"Nothing could take me away from my girls." Sam said as he heard Donna yell, "Sam."

"GO." Sophie said.

Sam walked into their room to see Donna sitting straight up in bed. Sam ran over to her.

"I'm right here, I was just outside talking to Sophie." He said as he took her into his arms.

"I thought you being alive was a dream when I woke up and you weren't beside me." She said closing her eyes.

"I am right here sweetie. Sophie came to check on you, and I told her I wanted you to take the day off and rest." Sam said with a kiss to her head.

"I am sorry to be so emotional. It's just, when I woke up and you weren't here, I thought maybe it was true." She said clutching tightly to his shirt.

"Honey, you went through hell last night. You don't need to apologize. I told Sophie to call me if they need anything, but I thought we could spend the day together."

"Sounds perfect to me. I'm sorry I am so jumpy." She said trying to laugh it off.

"Donna Carmichael, you listen to me. STOP APOLOGIZING! It is going to take a few days for both of us to recover from this. If it were you, I wouldn't let you out of my arms." He said.

"Now, that is a GREAT idea." Donna said smiling and cuddling up closer to him.

Donna broke away from him suddenly. "THE BOYS!" she said.

"They had the correct information, they know it wasn't my plane. Again, honey, I am so sorry I didn't tell you I was coming home earlier. The thought of something like this happening never even crossed my mind." He said.

Donna could tell his heart was breaking over the pain she had felt.

Donna wrapped her arms around him.

"Really, honey, it's not your fault. I blame the damn airline. I also should have trusted my instincts; deep inside my soul I could still feel you-I knew you weren't dead. That's how deep our connection is Carmichael." She said as she leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"I do have a favor to ask." She said as the kiss ended.

"Anything you want." He said as he smiled down at her.

"Don't EVER go anywhere without me again. Okay?" She asked.

"NEVER!" He said as he gave her a loving kiss.

"So, Mrs. Carmichael, this is your day! What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well, I thought we could talk about your trip."

"Okay."

"And make love."

"I like the sound of that."

"Go down to the beach."

"It looks like it should be a beautiful day."

"And make love."

Causing Sam to smile and laugh.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

She smiled back at him. "Not in the last 5 minutes."

"I love you." He said as he kissed her and slowly eased her on her back.

Donna started laughing.

"Down boy, I love you too, but I really want to hear about your trip."

"Fine." Sam said laughing and crawling off Donna. He sat up against the headboard and pulled Donna in to his side. She wrapped her arms around him and inhaled his scent. She was so glad he was home right where he should be.

"So, New York…" She began.

"It was good. When I arrived I had dinner with the boys at the hotel. Gosh, it was good to see them. I told them about us, which they said the already knew. They said they could tell by the tone of my voice when I called them. I guess you make me happy." He said looking down at her smiling.

"How did they take it?" She asked nervously.

"Great, they were disappointed you weren't with me, but they understood. They can't wait to meet you. Then I packed up some stuff, mainly clothes, signed the papers and hopped on a plane back into my wife's loving arms." He said as she gave him a kiss.

"What about the apartment?" Donna asked.

"Well, Phil, my assistant is selling it as is. So, we'll see if I get an offer." Sam said.

"I do need to talk to you about when the apartment sells." He said turning her so he could look her into the eyes.

"What about it?"

"I hate to bring this up now, but I don't want to surprise you. I am going to have to go back and sign the papers. They can't do it by fax, but I of course want you to come with me if you are able to get away." He said holding her hands.

"You think I am going to let you get on a plane again without me? HELL NO! I will be there, then maybe I can meet the boys."

"I would love that, they would love that." He said with a kiss to her lips.

"So, what do you say we take a shower TOGETHER and enjoy this relaxing day?" She asked getting out of bed.

Sam ran over to her side of the bed and swooped her up into his arms causing her to laugh.

"SAM CARMICHAEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She asked laughing.

"Why walk when I can carry you?" He asked as he ran with her into the bathroom.

There was no place either of them would rather be.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Donna and Sam entered the bathroom they quickly ridded one another of their clothes. Donna stepped into the shower and turned it on, Sam was right behind her. He turned her around and she grabbed his face in her hands kissing him hard on the lips. Sam turned her around and leaned her up against his chest so she could feel his arousal, causing her to moan and throw her head back against his chest. Sam took her shampoo down from its shelf in the shower and massaged it in her hair.

"Sam that feels so good." Donna said with her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of her husband washing her hair.

She turned around in his arms so she could feel his mouth upon hers.

Donna's lips were warm and demanding. Her tongue found it's way into Sam's mouth. Sam sucked hard onto her tongue. Donna put her hands on his shoulder and pulled herself up so she was straddling him. The feeling of intimacy was too much for Sam, he walked her back to the wall, as she moved her hands in between them to guide him to her entrance. Sam leaned back a bit to get the right angle.

"DEEPER…BABY." Donna cried out.

He knew he couldn't get the angle she needed so he lifted her off him.

"SAM!" She breathed hard.

He laid her down on the tile floor and entered her at the angle she needed.

"YEAH…MORE!" She said as she was clawing his back and wrapped her legs around his lower back.

Sam thrust in and out. Once Donna started squeezing her muscles around him, they were both meeting each other in the place that only their love could take them.

One final thrust and they climaxed together.

"Welcome home." She said with a smile as he gave her a sweet kiss.

"I should go away more often." Sam said before realizing what he said.

Donna gave him a serious look.

"Don't EVEN think about." Before she could finish her sentence her pulled her mouth to his as a way of saying 'I won't.'

When the kiss broke he stood up bringing him with her.

"Come on, you promised me a day of relaxation with my handsome husband."

Sam and Donna got out of the shower and dried off. Donna began brushing her teeth when she heard her cell phone ringing. She took the toothbrush out of her mouth.

"Sam, can you get that?" She asked.

"Sure thing, babe." Sam said as he exited the bathroom and went into the bedroom to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Yes, may I speak with Mrs. Carmichael please?" The male voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"I'm sorry, she is busy at the moment. This is her husband, could I give her a message?" Sam asked.

"Oh, Sam Carmichael?" The man asked.

"Yes, can I help you?" Sam asked as Donna had emerged from the bathroom with a questioning look on her face, Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

"Mr. Carmichael my name is Bob Jones from the New York Harbor Port Authority and I am afraid we gave your wife some upsetting news that wasn't true." Bob said extremely nervously.

All the blood rushed to Sam's face.

"It was YOU! You know, you people should get your stories straight and double check facts and flight rosters before you tell someone that their loved one died in the harbor. Do you have ANY idea what you did to my wife?" Sam was yelling into the phone as Donna came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, we are extremely sorry for our mistake, that is the reason for the call."

"We could sue your ASS for emotional distress. I just hope no one else had to go through the pain and anguish my wife did." Sam said as he looked at Donna who had tears in her eyes.

"Sam, let it go." She whispered.

"Again, sir, we do not know what to do except apologize."

Sam took a deep breath.

"Thank you for calling, and I apologize for my outburst. Good-bye." As Sam closed the phone he threw it down on the bed.

He took Donna in his arms.

"Sorry you had to hear all that, and go through those painful memories again."

Donna held him tighter.

"It's more than the fact that they told me you were dead when you weren't, I mean that is a HUGE part of it. But, Sam, it was almost you." She said as she pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "You were booked on that flight, if you hadn't switched flights that morning then you would be somewhere in that harbor." He pulled her back to him.

"I know, I've thought about that too." He said into her hair.

"You would have died by yourself, not knowing how incredibly much I love you." She whispered into his shoulder. He pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Don't ever doubt that I know how much you love me, I do. I hope you never doubt how much I love you. I can't even put it into words." Sam said as he ran his hand across her cheek.

"I do know, I promise. After all, you show me SEVERAL times a day." She said smiling, causing a slight chuckle to escape his lips.

"Good. Listen, I know it will be hard, but let's try and put all this behind us. I believe I promised my wife a day on the beach and that is exactly what she is going to get." Sam said with a kiss to her lips.

"I am going to go get dressed." Donna said as she headed off to the bathroom.

Sam watched her go, hoping that he could put that sparkle back in her eyes with their day on the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

Donna was busy getting ready in the bathroom as Sam was getting ready in their bedroom. He leaned into the doorway and called out to Donna as she was drying her hair.

"Honey, I am going to go downstairs to the kitchen and get some stuff ready for our day on the beach. Okay?" Last night had scared her so much; he didn't want to leave without letting her know where he was.

"Okay, babe, I'll be down in a few."

"No hurry."

Sam went down into the kitchen to pack a picnic basket and ran into Sophie who was doing some dishes.

"Hey Sam. How's mom?" Sophie asked her stepfather.

"She was doing good until the dumbass from the port Authority who called her last night, called to apologize for last night. I answered the phone and gave him hell, it brought up the painful memories for your mom, but we talked and she is doing better."

"Good, I'm glad. I won't mention anything to her."

"Good, we are just trying to get past it. Thanks for looking after the hotel. I would like your mother to have a day free of stress."

"Sam, thank you."

"What for, kiddo?" Sam asked as he was packing a picnic basket for them.

"For being the best thing that's ever happened to her since I can remember. She loves you so much, and it makes me happy to see how much you love her. We are both really lucky to have you." Sam stopped packing the basket and wrapped his stepdaughter in a fierce hug.

"I am incredibly lucky to have both of you."

"Also, I know mom was supposed to go with you to New York."

"How?" Sam began to ask.

"Eddie and Pepper are loud mouths." She said laughing. "Anyway. You didn't hesitate in letting her stay with me. That really meant a lot, but I am sorry you didn't get your trip with her."

"You're her daughter, my step-daughter, and you come first. She'll go to New York with me to meet the boys once my apartment is sold and I have to sign the papers."

"So, how does this look?" Sam asked Sophie showing her the basket.

"It looks great."

"Will this thing fit in the seat of the jet ski?"

"You're taking mom on a jet ski?"

"You bet ya!"

"You two ARE made for each other! Yeah, it will fit and will stay dry in there."

"Great, I'll see ya later Sophie. I will have my cell if you need us."

"Thanks Sam, HAVE FUN!"

Sam walked out to the Taverna and saw his beautiful wife waiting for him. She was dressed for a day at the beach in her tankini, sarong, and tank top. He was in his board shorts and t-shirt.

"WOW! You look great." Sam said with a big smile on his face.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Donna said walking up to him, placing her hands on his muscular chest. "You know, I really like this stubble on you." (A/N: I was inspired by the SOS scene with Pierce's stubble) Sam hadn't shaven for several days. She rubbed her cheek against his.

"It doesn't bother you?" He asked, becoming faint at the smell of her perfume. She was already driving him crazy.

"Nope. I like my men rough." She said pulling away suddenly.

"Oh, it's going to be a 'Donna is driving Sam wild by teasing him' day. Isn't it?" He asked.

"You don't want to play?" She was definitely flirting.

He pulled her roughly up against him. "Oh no, I want to play. The pay off at the end of the day is worth it." He whispered in her ear grinding himself against her.

"Oh." She whispered with her eyes closed.

This time it was his turn to pull back suddenly.

"Two can play this game." He said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Well, we'll just see who wins." She said.

"I have a feeling we will both WIN!" He said as he came closer to her and nibbled on her ear.

"NOT FAIR! Come on, let's get to the beach before this day is over!" Donna said laughing.

Sam walked her over to the dock.

"Okay babe, your chariot awaits!" He said pointing to their jet skis.

"We're taking jet skis?! I love you." She said jumping in his arms.

"I knew this is what my wild, crazy, sexy, and unpredictable wife would want. I found a private beach we are going to go to. Sound good?" Sam asked.

"Sounds perfect, I'll race ya!" She said running over to her jet ski.

'Yeah, the spark is coming back.' Sam thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Donna and Sam hopped on the jet skis and rode over to a private beach that Sam had been told about when he was chatting with someone on the ferry early that morning. While he was leading the way, since Donna didn't know where they were going, she enjoyed getting ahead of him and splashing him with water with her jet ski. Sam loved this playful side of a Donna, and was glad to see it coming back. Ever since he got home early that morning, the spark had been gone from her eyes. He completely understood why, he couldn't even imagine if it had been her, he would have gone crazy.

Once they got to the beach, Sam pulled up first followed by Donna, and he pulled their jet skis up onto the beach. Donna stood staring out to sea as Sam unloaded the jet skis. When he was done he went over and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Soon as she felt his arms around her she smiled.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked as she leaned back against his chest.

"Not as beautiful as my wife." He replied with a kiss to her neck.

"It's hard to believe that the one thing I always gravitated to when my life got hard, the ocean, could also be the source of my worst nightmare." She said closing her eyes.

"The ocean is a strange and wild place. It can be calm one minute and fierce the next. But, not even Mother Nature can take me away from you." He reiterated as he sucked on her neck. "Weren't we going to put this behind us." He asked turning her around to face him.

"You're right, I'm sorry, it just keeps creeping back into my mind." She said running her hand through his hair.

"Well, I guess I am not doing a good job of distracting you." He said as he pulled her hard against him and gave her a mind-numbing kiss.

Once the kiss broke and blood flowed to her brain again she leaned her forehead against his and said, "That's a pretty good start. Come on, let's get in the water."

After she had stripped down to her bathing suit, she went over to their things and got out the sunscreen.

"Would you mind?" She asked.

"It would be my pleasure."

Donna stood with her back to Sam. He began massaging the lotion onto her back. Donna moaned at the feeling of his strong yet gentle hands massaging lotion onto her back. Sam hands traveled around to her front and found their way under her bathing suit top and onto her stomach. His hands then traveled up her chest to cup her breast eliciting a deep moan from Donna.

"Uh…Sam?" Donna squeaked out.

"Yeah, babe."

"I don't think I need sunscreen there." She replied with her eyes still closed.

"Just trying to protect you from the sun's violent rays." Sam's reply made Donna laugh. She turned around in his arms and kissed him hard on the lips. Sam's hands moved from inside her bath suit top to her hips and he picked her up so her legs were wrapped around his hips. He took her to a sheltered part of the beach and sat her down on a large rock. She used her feet to push his shorts down, and he took her top and bottom off of her. Donna wrapped her legs around his and pulled him to her, as their lips gravitated to one another. Sam entered her slowly and picked up the pace to match their needs. Neither of them spoke a word, they didn't have to, their eyes said it all. Donna held tight to his shoulders, and with one final thrust Sam spilled everything he had into her. He pulled out and wrapped his arms around her. Resting his head on her shoulder.

"You should put sunscreen on me more often." Donna said as she ran her hands over his shoulders and back.

"Maybe I will just start carrying a bottle around with me." Sam said laughing as he stood up to put on his shorts and gave her back her swimming suit to put on.

"Come on, let's go swimming." She said as she jumped onto his back and he carried her to the water.

They enjoyed an afternoon of swimming and playing in the ocean. Donna would dunk and splash Sam; he would carry her on his back. They simply enjoyed being with one another. By mid-afternoon they were lying on the beach eating the picnic lunch Sam had packed for them.

"Thank you for a wonderful day." Donna said as she lay between his legs. "I'm going to stop thinking about what could have happened and simply enjoy every moment with you."

"We are going to have a lot of moments Donna, this is only the beginning." She leaned her head back and gave him a kiss.

They were interrupted by the sound of Sam's phone.

"Ignore it." He said against her lips.

"It could be Sophie." Donna said still not breaking contact with his lips.

Sam got up and answered it.

"Hello. Hey, Phil. It sold already, WOW! Yeah, that's great. When do they want to close? In two days? I don't know. My wife will be coming with me this time and I don't know if she can get away that soon."

By this time Donna had made her way towards him.

"Hold on Phil."

"The apartment sold already?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, they are offering 10,000 above asking price for everything in it. They need me to go sign papers, but I want you to come with me."

"We will go whenever you need to, you are not going without me, the hotel will be fine." She said with a smile.

"Phil, we can be there in a few days if we need to. Let me talk to Donna more, make our flight arrangements, and I will be back in touch. Okay, thanks, bye."

"I can't believe your apartment sold already, that's great."

"Yeah, I'm shocked. Are you sure you want to get on a plane and leave so soon?"

"Honey, you need to do this, and you are not going without me, I'm there."

"You have been so spooked by traveling since last night." He said concerned.

"We'll be together, I'll be fine, I promise. Maybe you will just have to distract me, you have done a fabulous job of that today." Donna said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"You are a smart woman Donna Carmichael." Sam said as he chased his wife back into the water. They were finally able to put last night's nightmare behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Donna and Sam enjoyed the rest of their day at the beach and headed back to the hotel. Donna finally felt calm and at peace after the emotional roller coaster she went through the night before. They rode up to the hotel and docked the jet skis. Sam gathered their things and helped her off the Jet Ski and onto the dock. She leaned forward and gave him a very sensuous kiss.

"Thank you for a wonderful day, it was exactly what I needed." She said gazing up into his soft and beautiful eyes.

"It was my pleasure. How are you feeling?"

"Much, much better. Like I said earlier, I am putting last night behind us and am focusing on the present and future."

Sam smiled and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"We're living our dreams."

"Yes we are, come on, let's go see what's going on up there." Donna said smiling up at him and pulling him up the hill to the Taverna.

Sophie saw her mom and stepfather walking up towards the Taverna and a smile came to her face, she had never seen her mother so happy. She had her curly hair pulled back in a messy bun, she was wearing her beach clothes, and was walking hand in hand with Sam resting her head on his shoulder and laughing at something. They both looked happy and relaxed. They walked up to Sophie as she was wiping off the tables.

"Hey Mom, Sam. You two look great! Did you have a fun day?" Sophie asked as her mom gave her a hug.

Sam and Donna looked at each other and smiled.

"It was perfect, I had a rough night, but enjoyed a beautiful day on the beach with my handsome husband."

"Good, I'm glad." Sophie told her mom.

"Soph, would you join us for dinner?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I will go get us food from the kitchen."

"Thanks, sweetie." Donna told her daughter as she was off to the kitchen to get their dinner.

"Thank you for asking Sophie to join us for dinner." Donna said as she sat down at the table taking Sam's hands into hers.

"Honey, she is your daughter and my step-daughter, she is going through a hard time. I want her to feel like she is a part of our lives."

"Thank you. I hope you know I feel the same way about Jonathan and Davis. I can't wait to meet them."

"They are really excited to meet you. Listen, I was thinking about something and wanted your opinion."

"Sure. What is it?"

"As you know the boys will be taking over my firm some day. Jonathan is going to be an architect, and Davis works in graphic design. Anyways, how would you feel about them coming here for a while to help with the hotel? Davis would work on brochures, website, etc. and Jonathan would help me with expanding the building. What do you think?"

"I think it is a great idea, it would really make it a family project." She said as she leaned over and kissed him. "Will they want to?"

"Well, it would be considered an internship which they need for their degree, yeah I think they would."

Sophie approached the table with their plates and a bottle of wine.

"Thanks, Soph, here let me help you." Sam said as he helped her with all the dishes she was juggling.

"Thanks, Sam." Sophie said as she sat down and enjoyed a nice quiet dinner with her mom and step dad.

"Sophie, you know how happy we are to have you here, but have you decided what's next?" Donna asked.

"Well, I am thinking about taking some art classes on the mainland and possibly working towards an art degree."

Sam was thrilled.

"I think that is wonderful, if you need help we are here. I was just talking to your mom about my sons coming and helping with the remodeling of this place. Davis will be doing graphic design, but it would be great if you two could work together."

"I would love to be a part of it. Thanks!"

Sam and Sophie spent a good deal of time talking about art and sketching. Donna loved seeing the two of them interact, it really made her wonder who Sophie's father was. She knew they were all fine not knowing, but deep in her heart she thought it was Sam. After awhile Sophie excused herself from dinner to meet up with Ali and Lisa on the mainland.

"I can't believe we are all a family." Donna said.

"Yeah, it's pretty wonderful, isn't it?" Sam said.

"Thank you for being such a great person for my daughter to look up to. I am glad you both share a passion for art, you are such an encouragement to her."

"I consider Sophie to be my daughter, I wouldn't treat her any differently than I do the boys."

Donna walked around the table to sit on his lap.

"Have I told you lately how wonderful I think you are?" Donna asked as she threaded her fingers in his hair.

"I would prefer that you show me." Sam said pointing to his lips.

Donna leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips, letting her tongue dance with his momentarily. Once they broke apart she smiled at him.

"I think you should show me more upstairs." Sam said smiling.

"I'll race ya." Donna said as she got up and started running for the stairs.

Sam followed right behind her, he didn't mind, he was enjoying the view.


	10. Chapter 10

"Donna, honey, are you almost ready?" Sam asked sitting on their bed waiting for his bride to get ready for their trip to New York.

"In a minute honey, I can't decide what to wear." Donna said throwing around clothes in her closet.

"Honey, we are going to be on a plane for hours, it doesn't matter. Besides you could wear a brown paper bag and you would still be the sexiest woman ever." Sam said.

Donna stuck her head out of the closet.

"Flattery isn't helping me make a decision."

Sam got up and walked over to the closet pulling her to him.

"It's not flattery, it's the truth." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"You know, this isn't getting me out the door any faster." She said with her eyes closed, savoring the feel of his lips on her neck.

"Oh, sorry." He said sheepishly.

Donna finally settled on a pair of black gauchos, a beautiful purple paisley print blouse with a low v-neck, a black camisole underneath, and black flip flops. She wore her blonde wavy hair down with silver hoop earrings. To Sam she looked like a goddess.

"You look beautiful. You ready?" Sam asked, he knew she was still nervous about meeting the boys.

"As I'll ever be." She said taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry, I have a sure fire way to settle your nerves once we are on the plane." Sam said with a wink.

"Sam Carmichael, are you going to get me drunk?" She said as she looked around to make sure she had everything.

"Oh, much better than that." Sam said as he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. "Just keep that in mind."

Donna smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's get to the airport."

As Donna and Sam were leaving they stopped to say good-bye to Sophie out in the courtyard.

"Sophie, you have my cell number and hotel number. If you need anything, or just want to talk to your mom, call. Thank you so much for looking after the hotel." Sam said as he hugged his stepdaughter.

"I will, you two have fun, and tell my stepbrothers I can't wait to meet them."

"Bye, honey. Thank you so much for taking care of the place while we're gone. I love you." Donna said as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Have fun mom, love you too." Sophie said.

"Now, if you need to call a plumber, you know where the emergency money is. You know how the toilet can be in room 10. Oh, and the produce should be delivered today."

"Donna, honey." Sam began.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. We're going, bye sweetie." Donna said as she and Sam piled in the jeep.

"Bye mom, bye Sam. Everything will be fine I promise."

Sam and Donna hopped on a ferry to the mainland and checked in at the airport terminal. Once they had gone through security, they began walking to their terminal hand in hand.

"Do you know how happy I am to have you come to New York with me?" Sam asked.

"There was no way I was letting you get on a plane without me. Plus, I am excited to be part of your life in New York. You are a part of my life on the island, now I feel like I am a part of your life in New York." Donna said.

"You were always a part of me, even when we weren't together." Sam said.

"And you were a part of me." Donna said as she stopped to give Sam a sweet kiss.

They waited in the terminal for their plane to start boarding. Sam had bought first class tickets, so they were the first ones to board the plane. They were enjoying the room and seats of first class. As the jets turned on and the plane started moving, Donna reached for Sam's hand. He brought it up to his lips.

Donna didn't want Sam to know, but she was still nervous about flying, not as nervous as she would be if he were going by himself.

"Are you okay honey?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Donna just needed some sort of contact with him.

They spent much of the flight watching movies, reading, and talking with either Donna's head on his shoulder, or Sam's head resting on her shoulder.

The pilot came on and announced they were about an hour away from JFK airport, Sam could tell she was starting to get nervous again. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I think it's time I relieve your stress. I am going to that bathroom," he said pointing, "Come join me in a couple minutes."

"Just what do you have in mind Mr. Carmichael?" Donna asked.

"Are you a member of the mile high club?" Sam asked as he raised his eyebrow. Donna shook her head.

"You will be." He said with a kiss to her cheek as he got up and went into the bathroom.

Donna waited a couple minutes and then opened the door to the bathroom. He pulled her in, locked the door, and pushed her up against the sink, attacking her lips. Their kisses were open-mouthed, as they were practically devouring each other. The fact there were people on the plane only added to the excitement.

"I can't believe were doing this." Donna said against his lips.

"You are the only one I would want to join the mile high club with." Sam said as he was kissing his down her neck.

"I better be." She said smiling.

Sam took her pants and underwear off her and sat her up on the sink. She unzipped his pants and let them fall down his legs. She pulled him roughly against her. It was wild and crazy, unlike anything they had ever experienced. Their lips were engaged in a marathon of drugging kisses. Donna wrapped her legs around his waist, and it didn't take either of them to explode with love. As they were riding out the wonderful waves, Donna placed kisses on his neck and face, as he held onto her tightly. They both hurried and got dressed.

"You go first." He told Donna.

"Okay, give me a minute." She said as she was fixing herself up in the mirror. She turned around and walked into his arms. "Thanks for the initiation." She said with a kiss to his lips.

"Believe me when I say it was my pleasure. I love you." He told her as he gave her a kiss, one lasting a little longer than the one she gave him.

"I love you too. See you in a few." With one final kiss she had made her way out of the bathroom.

Sam joined her a couple minutes later. As he sat down his hand automatically went to rub her leg, and she laid her head on his shoulder. They were both relaxed.

Once the plane landed they got their carry on and headed to hail a cab.

"The boys couldn't meet us tonight, so I thought we would go to dinner. How does that sound?" Sam asked as they got in the cab.

"Perfect, this is your city, you name the place." Donna said.

They went to the hotel to drop their things off and started walking to one of Sam's favorite Irish Pubs.

As they were walking, a woman came up to Sam.

"Sam, so good to see you." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Hello." Sam said coolly.

Donna immediately let go of his hand and took a couple of steps off to the side, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Sam could sense this, because he was uncomfortable as well, so he reached for Donna's hand.

"I would like you to meet someone, this is my wife Donna." Sam said as he pulled her close.

"Donna, this is Lorraine."

The two women stared at each other.

A/N: Don't worry; Lorraine isn't going to be a psycho like in Second Chances.


	11. Chapter 11

Donna couldn't believe she was standing on the streets of New York City staring at Sam's ex-wife. Donna was the first to speak.

"Nice to meet you." Donna said extending her hand. Lorraine took it and shook it.

"So, this is Donna." Lorraine said.

"Lorraine." Sam warned, he wished there was a way to get Donna out of this.

"I was just going to say I heard you got married in Greece, one of your partners told me at a function." Lorraine said.

"Not the boys?" Sam asked. He knew she hadn't talked to their sons in over a year and wanted her to admit it.

"Oh, you know how we are, always playing phone tag. I am late for a fundraiser, good to see you, and nice to meet you Donna." Lorraine said as she whizzed on by.

Sam and Donna just watched her leave.

"So, that was Lorraine?" Donna asked, still holding tightly onto his hand.

"That was her, typical Lorraine. Honey, I am sorry about that. Are you okay?" Sam asked turning to look into her eyes.

"Of course, I have you she doesn't. I mean it was awkward at first, but then I saw how self-important she was. I finally have you to fall asleep with every night. That's all that matters." She said stroking her face.

"I never EVER loved her like I love you. I am so glad you are here with me, and we get to have the New York experience together." Sam said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Honey, I'm fine, I know exactly what we have. Let's forget about her and enjoy our evening." Donna said.

"Sounds like the best idea I've heard all day." Sam said as they walked to the Irish Pub.

"I don't know, I think the mile high club was a pretty good idea." Donna said winking at Sam.

Sam stopped and pulled her to him.

"That idea was a little too quick, I have plenty more ideas that take longer." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Take it easy Romeo, I am hungry, and I have a feeling I need energy for your ideas." She said with a kiss.

They both had beers and Rueben sandwiches. They even danced to an Irish jig. Sam loved that he got to be in New York with Donna. After dinner they walked around the city. Donna wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder as they were walking. He was telling her about the different buildings in the city. She loved hearing Sam talk, it was so relaxing. He showed her where he used to live and the school the boys went to when they lived with him. They sat down in Central Park on their way back to the hotel.

"It really is beautiful here." Donna said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it really is." Sam said with a smile on his face.

"Do you miss it?" Donna asked.

"I have only been gone a couple days, and before that I was only gone a week." Sam said laughing.

"You know what I mean." Donna said.

"Do I miss the crowded city? Not being able to get a cab in the rain and snow? Do I miss being alone, and missing the one person who makes me feel complete?" He asked looking in her eyes. "Not for one minute."

Donna pulled him into a kiss.

"I just don't want you to have any regrets. I don't want you to feel like you have given up your life for me." She said stroking his cheek.

"Honey, the only regret I have is not being with you sooner. I haven't given up a life I have gained one. Honestly, I will probably see the boys as much now as I did when we lived in the same city." Sam said laughing.

"I love you, you know that?" Donna asked gazing into his eyes.

"I love you too, baby." Sam said as he leaned down, and slowly inched his face to hers to give her a kiss. His lips settled on hers for a moment, then pulled back. Their lips came forward again, only this time in a frenzy. There was something about being away together that made their kisses seem like it was the first time. Sam's hands traveled to her hips and pulled her closer to him, as her hands were placed on either side of his face. Sam pulled back.

"You ready to go to the hotel?" Sam said breathing hard.

"Ah, another one of your great ideas! Let's go." Donna said standing up pulling him with her.

Luckily, their hotel was just across from the park.

When they got into the elevator, they realized they were the only ones. Donna pulled him into a fierce kiss, and Sam pushed her to the back of the elevator. They could feel the elevator was coming to a stop and abruptly pulled away luckily they were on their floor. Sam pulled Donna out of the elevator and to their room. He quickly unlocked the door and pulled her in.

"My, my, Mr. Carmichael we are certainly an eager" her statement was cut short by his tongue plunging into her mouth. Donna clung tightly to his shoulders. He pushed her up against the door and kissed his way down her neck.

"Sam." She breathed.

"You are so perfect Donna, I love you so much." He said.

Donna pulled his face up to hers. "Show me NOW."

Sam didn't need any more incentive than that. He picked her up and carried her to their bed. Donna had already started unbuttoning his shirt. Soon as he laid her down she kicked off her flip-flops and he pulled her pants and underwear off her body. Sam was on top of her kissing her hard and rough. He started to roll off her to take his shirt off, but she needed to have contact with him, she reached over, grabbed his hip and pulled him back on top of her. She moved her hands between their bodies and unzipped his pants, and flipped them over so she was on top. She kissed her way down his chest and pulled his pants off him, while he quickly got rid of his shirt. While she kissed her way back up his body he sat up to meet her face to face and took her blouse and camisole off. With their legs wrapped around one another he paid special attention to her chest. He laid them back down so he was on top.

Sam stared deeply into her eyes.

"Donna, you are absolutely gorgeous." Sam said.

"You make me feel like the most beautiful and special woman in the world." Donna told him.

"That's because you are." Sam thrust his tongue into her mouth as he repeated the same action with the lower part of his body. It didn't take them long to reach their peak, they intercepted one another's moans and screams in their mouths. Sam collapsed onto Donna and then flipped them over so she was on top, he didn't want to crush her but he also didn't want to lose contact so soon.

"I love you so much, I don't have words." Donna said kissing his chest.

"I don't have words for the way you make me feel." Sam said holding tightly onto her.

After a few minutes Donna rolled off and Sam pulled her to his chest.

"Thank you for coming to New York with me." Sam said.

"I can't wait to see what ideas you have for the rest of our trip." Donna said laughing.

They both fell asleep anticipating the rest of their trip.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun streamed into the hotel windows waking Donna and Sam. Sam tightened his grip on her.

"Good morning." She said leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" Sam asked.

"Wonderfully, of course I always sleep well with you beside me."

"Me too."

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Donna asked.

"Well, I thought we could have some breakfast, go sightseeing, head over to the firm to sign the closing papers, and then have dinner with the boys. How does that sound?" Sam asked.

"Perfect." She said smiling at him.

"Good. Listen, why don't you hop in the shower, I need to make sure everything is set for tonight."

"Tonight? I thought we were just having dinner with the boys."

"We are, but it is a special dinner, and I want to make sure everything is all set. That is all you are getting out of me."

"I do love a mysterious man." Donna said with a kiss to his lips.

As she was taking a shower Sam got on the phone and made plans for their special night. He made reservations at Tavern on the green, and called Saks Fifth Avenue and had them send over the dress he picked out days before, as well as a suit for himself. He then called the boys and told them the plans. He was wrapping up his calls when Donna came out of the bathroom.

"Too late, I am all done, if you were trying to eavesdrop." Sam said laughing.

"You know me too well." She said smiling.

Donna bent down to pick up some of their clothes from the night before, and experienced a sharp pain in her lower back. She immediately put her hand to her back.

"OWE!" She yelled louder than she meant to.

"Honey, are you okay?" Sam asked as he ran over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I must have pulled something. After all, I have been exercising a lot more than I used to." She said winking at him.

"Come on, come sit down." Sam said leading her to the bed and they both sat down.

"Honey, really, I'm fine." She said, not wanting him to know that she really was hurting.

"I need to stop being so rough with you, I'm sorry." He said stroking her face.

"I like it when you're rough. I guess I'm not 20 anymore." She said laughing.

"You look twenty." He said with a kiss to her cheek. "Here, lay down on your stomach, I will rub it for you."

"Are you sure you don't want me to rub something for you." She said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Not now, Mrs. Carmichael. Our exercises are going to have to wait." Sam said with a kiss to her shoulder as he pulled her robe down. He gave her a long massage on her lower back. When he was done he lay down beside her and looked into her eyes.

"Better?" He asked with a kiss to her lips.

"MUCH! I will be ready for some more exercises tonight." She said smiling. She really was feeling better, she just hoped it last. She didn't want anything to ruin their trip.

"Okay, but just take it easy, please." Sam said.

"I will, I promise." She said as she got up to get dressed as Sam showered.

They spent a wonderful day in the City. He took her to the Statue of Liberty, The Empire State Building, and Broadway. They had lunch at a little café outside; she enjoyed watching the hustle and bustle of city life. They spent the afternoon at his office signing papers. When they got back to the hotel that evening there was a special box with a bow on the bed for Donna.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Something special, for my special wife." Sam said.

Donna opened it and pulled out a beautiful black gown. It was strapless with an empire waist, and slits up the side with matching shoes and purse.

"Honey, it's beautiful, but I have nowhere to wear it to."

"Yes, you do, tonight we are going to Tavern on the Green. I thought it would be fun to get dressed up, do something we normally don't do."

"That's very sweet, thank you. I am going to go change." She said with a kiss to his lips and was off to change.

Sam had changed into his suit by the time Donna emerged from the bathroom.

"Ready?" She asked from the doorway.

Sam didn't know what to say. She was absolutely gorgeous. She wore her hair pulled up in a French twist, and a simple teardrop necklace, which only accentuated her chest.

"Donna, you're, wow!" Sam said causing Donna to laugh as they moved towards one another. He took her hands in his and kissed them.

"Thank you Sam."

"How's your back?" He asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"Let's just say, it will be fine while you tear this dress off me when we get back."

"You know me too well." He said with a kiss to her cheek.

"Let's go meet the boys." She said as she picked up her purse.

They got into a cab and headed to the restaurant. They arrived first, and ordered 2 glasses of wine while they waited.

Sam saw them through the window as they arrived.

"They're here. You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet them." She said as two young men who looked exactly like Sam walked through the door. Sam and Donna stood up.

"Boys, I would like you to meet-" before Sam could even finish his sentence they both wrapped her up in a big hug.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY." They both said, almost bringing tears to Sam and Donna's eyes.

As they were hugging she said, "You too, I am so happy to meet you."

"What about your dad, huh?" Sam asked.

"You too, Dad!" They said as they all three pulled him into the group hug.

Yeah, they were finally becoming the family they were always meant to be.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: In case you are wondering, Donna is not pregnant. I didn't want to do the same thing as in Second Chances. Thank you for reading my story!

Donna, Sam, and the boys were having a great evening together. They were all laughing and enjoying the chance to get to know one another. Donna loved hearing stories about their childhood with Sam, especially when they gave Sam a hard time. It also showed her, yet again, that he wasn't just a wonderful husband, but father as well. She didn't know why she was so nervous; everything was going so well she felt at ease around Jonathan and Davis, almost like she had always known them.

They were enjoying coffee and desert when the subject changed to the hotel.

"Boys, have you thought about where you want to do your internships?" Sam asked.

"Well, we both had considered the firm, but we would like a different experience than the one we have grown up with." Davis said.

"That's understandable. Are you wanting to stay here or go somewhere?" Donna asked.

"Well, since it is considered as a semester of school, we have talked about going somewhere different, gain a new experience and understanding." Jonathan said.

"Good, I think I can speak for Donna and myself when I say that makes us happy." Sam said smiling at Donna who smiled back.

"I don't think I understand." Davis said.

"As you know, I own a hotel." She looked at Sam and smiled. "Well, we own a hotel on a little island in Greece. Your father and I are wanting to spruce it up, work on advertising, making it a nice escape for people." Donna explained.

"That's where you two come in. I was wondering if you would like to do your internship at Villa Donna. Jonathan you would help me on expanding the villa, and Davis you would do website, brochures, etc. with Donna's daughter Sophie, she has a real knack for art like us. You would stay at the hotel or on the mainland if you want. What do you say?" Sam asked. Donna really hoped they would say yes, not just for Sam, but she really wanted to get to know them better.

Jonathan and Davis looked at each other and at the same time said "GREEK BABES!" Causing both Sam and Donna to laugh.

"I can't speak for Davis, but I would love that experience. We could sublet our apartment for the semester." Jonathan said.

"Sounds like a great situation all around." Davis replied.

Donna got up and hugged them both.

"I can't tell you how much it means to me to have both of you involved in the renovation of the hotel. It was always mine and your dad's dream and to have all the kids involved, well it's just great." She said sitting down.

"We know you guys have a lot to settle before you come, so you just let me know and I will get you tickets." Sam said.

Davis and Jonathan were really looking forward to it, not only for the experience, but to be a part of a family they always wanted.

They finished their dessert and talked for another hour. They talked about ideas for the hotel and the future. After about an hour the boys said good-bye to Sam and Donna and told them they would see them in a couple weeks. Donna and Sam stayed for a little while after they left. The song If It Wasn't For Your Love started playing.

"Could I have this dance?" Sam asked standing up.

"Always." Donna said taking his head as he led her out to the dance floor.

Sam pulled her close and held her right hand so it was against his heart; she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for your love and this amazing life you have given me." Donna said.

"I have never been happier in my life." Sam whispered into her hair.

"It feels like we finally have our life's back, after 21 years, with some amazing additions." She said.

"The boys really love you, you know that?" Sam asked.

"I think they're pretty great, and Sophie adores you." Donna said.

"You know, we may have taken a bumpy road to get where we are, but look at the treasures we got along the way." Sam said.

Donna was so moved, she responded the only way she knew how. She pulled back and looked at him in they eyes and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked.

"I can feel you are." Donna said with a sly grin.

Sam laughed as they exited the dance floor so he could pay the bill. The ride back to the hotel was one of silence and great expectation; Donna had no idea what waited for them back at the hotel. When they got back to the hotel Sam opened the room door for Donna and she entered first. When she walked in candles were lit everywhere with rose pedals on the bed. She turned around and looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"Sam?" She whispered.

"I just wanted to romance my wife." Sam said smiling.

"You are always romancing me, I love you." Donna said walking towards him.

"Not half as much as I love you." Sam said.

"Well, that's debatable." Donna said egging him on.

"Do you want to debate or make love?" Sam asked pulling her to him.

"Well, normally I would like a good debate, but" Donna's statement was cut off by Sam's mouth on hers. He engaged her in a long, deep, sensuous kiss.

"You still want to debate?" He asked pulling away slightly.

She answered by pulling his mouth to hers. Their kisses were deep and stirred up deep desires within them. Donna removed Sam's jacket, shirt, and tie as he removed her dress, leaving her in only her underwear.

"Lay on the bed." Donna said.

Sam took one look at his wife and knew to do what she told him to. She tied him to the slats in the headboard with his tie. She then kissed her way down his chest and stomach to his pants, which she quickly got rid of along with his boxers. She then took off her underwear. They were both ready. She leaned down and gave him a long and wet kiss.

"Untie me, I want to touch you." Sam breathed, but Donna just shook her head.

"Just feel me, feel how much I love you." Donna said as she guided him into her. Her movements were soft at first.

"Sam, I love you so much." She breathed. Sam tried to speed up their movements but she kept them slow and soft, she didn't want to bring him to the brink too soon.

Sam didn't know how much of this agonizing pleasure he could take. He ripped his hands from the headboard and flipped them over. He traced his hands over her breast and hips. As he picked up the pace he said. "I felt how much you love me. Can you feel how much I love you?" He asked as he took her breast into his mouth.

"OH GOD, SAM!" Donna yelled.

A couple more final thrusts and they both experiences their soul shattering climaxes at the same time. Sam leaned down and gave her a kiss then pulled out, pulling her to his side.

"I love you." Donna said looking up at him.

"I love you too. You ready to go home tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I am going to miss this closeness, but we have work we need to do." Donna said.

"Oh honey, don't worry about that. I have a feeling we will only grow closer, if that is possible, once we are living our dreams. How's your back, honestly?" Sam asked.

"It's okay, now, but has bothered me off and on throughout the day. It actually feels great now, the only thing I feel now is extreme pleasure." She said smiling.

"Once we get back, we are going to the doctor. But in the meantime, I will continue with treatment." Sam said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Love is the best medicine." Donna said.

"Good night baby, I love you." Sam said holding her closer.

"Night, hun, I love you too." Donna said.

Sam and Donna both hoped there was nothing seriously wrong with her back.


	14. Chapter 14

Donna and Sam got up early the next morning and boarded a flight home. They spent the flight reading, watching movies, and sleeping on one another's shoulders. Donna's back was hurting her that day, and Sam didn't think they should repeat their in-flight activities. They arrived back on the island that evening. Donna started to get their luggage from the back of the jeep.

"Donna, leave that alone!" Sam told her.

"Sam, I think I can get my own carry on." Donna was tired, irritable, and in pain.

"Honey, you shouldn't be lifting anything until we know what's going on with your back." Donna knew he was right she just hated to admit it. Sam went over and grabbed both of their bags and carried them up to the Taverna. Sophie was out sitting at the bar talking to Pepper and Eddie when she saw them come up.

"MOM, SAM!" She yelled running over to them. When she gave her mom a big hug, Donna winced in pain, hoping no one would see, but Sam did. Sophie then gave Sam a BIG hug.

"Hey, baby girl." Donna said.

"Hey, kiddo how is everything around here?" Sam asked.

"Good, it's been pretty quiet, I kept Pepper and Eddie in line." Sophie said causing Sam and Donna to laugh.

"Good, thank you sweetheart, I am going to go upstairs and lie down. I love you." Donna gave her daughter a hug and then slowly made it up the stairs. Sophie turned to see a concerned look on her stepfather's face.

"Sam, is she okay? She doesn't seem like herself, and you look worried. Did something happen between you two?" Sophie asked.

"Her was hurting her yesterday, and I can tell it is really hurting her today, I think that's all it is. We had a great time, and grew even closer if that is possible. I am going to take her to the doctor tomorrow. Does she have a history of back problems?" Sam asked.

"No, not at all."

"Well, I am going to take these upstairs and check on her. I'll see ya later Soph." Sam said with a kiss to her cheek.

Sam went upstairs and put the bags up, Donna was in the shower and he didn't want to bother her. So, he went downstairs and made them some dinner. When he came back up to their room she was in bed watching TV.

"Hey." She said giving him a weak smile when he came in.

"Hey, babe, I made you some dinner." Sam said.

"Thanks."

"Honey, are we okay? You have been really quiet, did I do something?" Sam asked as he sat the tray down.

Donna had been trying to hide her pain from him all day, and that caused her to become distant. She took one look into his worried face and succumbed to her pain.

With tears in her eyes she reached out to him, "Come here." She said as he sat beside her and took her in his arms. "You have done ABSOLUTELY NOTHING wrong. My damn back is killing me, and I didn't want you to know. I can usually handle pain, but this is awful." She said leaning into his chest, she actually did feel better when she was in his arms.

"Honey, I am so sorry. I want you to go to the doctor tomorrow." Sam said.

"Okay. Can I just lay in your arms all night?" She asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said with a kiss to the top of her head.

They spent the rest of the evening in bed eating dinner and watching TV. Donna fell asleep early, so Sam unpacked and cleaned up their dinner dishes. He fell asleep a little after she did; he was exhausted from all of his traveling. He woke up at three in the morning, only to find Donna missing from his side. He saw the bathroom light on and went in to see of she was in there, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. Donna was sitting on the floor doubled up in pain sitting in a pool of her own blood. Sam immediately ran over to her and took her face in his hands; it took him a minute to find his voice.

"Donna, baby, what happened?" Sam asked looking in his wife's tear-stained face.

"I wasn't feeling well, so I came in here because I didn't want to wake you, and I just started bleeding. I tried to clean it up with the towels but it's just so much blood." She said crying. He took her in his arms.

"Don't worry about the damn bathroom. I am going to change and take you to the doctor." Sam picked her up and took her in the bedroom while he changed into a t-shirt and jeans. He then wrapped her in a blanket and laid her in the jeep, with her head on his lap, as he drove to the hospital. While he was driving with his left hand, he kept stroking her hair with his right, telling her how much he loved her and that everything was going to be all right. Donna didn't say anything; she was in too much pain. They were both terrified; they didn't know what was happening or how it would end.


	15. Chapter 15

Soon as they arrived at the hospital Sam carried her into the emergency room, they put Donna on a gurney and quickly took her away. It broke Sam's heart to see her in so much pain. He kept pacing the floors of the waiting room waiting for any word on Donna, he wanted answers and he wanted them NOW. About an hour or so later Dr. Snyder walked in.

"Mr. Carmichael?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm Donna's husband. How is she? What's going on?" Sam was scared to death.

"We aren't exactly sure what's wrong with her, not just yet. We are going to run some tests and would like Donna to stay the night maybe even a couple of days just to be sure. But she is stable now. We were able to stop the bleeding." Dr. Snyder said.

"Thank God. But she's okay? I mean she's stable?" Sam asked as his voice quivered.

"Yeah. She has been asking for you, you can go in and see her."

"Thank you." Sam said as he choked back tears.

Sam felt sick when he entered Donna's hospital room. There on the hospital bed was the love of his life in so much pain, his wife who he just recently got back. Donna opened her eyes and saw Sam. She closed them and lifted her arms to him as he walked across the room and gently embraced her. He placed gentle kisses on her head breathing her in, and memorizing the scent and feel of her.

Sam was choking back tears just as she was.

"Sam, I love you." She said with as must strength as she could muster.

Sam tried not to cry but it was a losing battle. "I love you so much, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

She put her index finger up to his lips "Never going to happen." She said mirroring the same words he said to her a few days ago.

"Donna, baby, listen to me. Whatever is going on, we will get through it together." He said holding her tighter and placing a kiss to the top of her head. Donna just nodded.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Donna asked.

"Did you actually think I was leaving? Hell no, I will be here until you come home with me. Get some sleep, I am right here." He said as they held each other as tight as they possibly could, they were both afraid of what the future might bring.

Sam woke up later that morning thinking it was all a horrible dream until his eyes focused and he realized they were still in the hospital. He looked out into the hall through the window in her room and saw her doctor. He looked down at his sleeping wife; she looked so beautiful and peaceful, almost as if nothing happened. He kissed the top of her head and carefully disentangled himself from his wife's embrace.

"Dr. Snyder, did you get the test results back?" Sam asked as he entered the hallway.

"Yes, I did. Would you like me to tell you now or wait for Donna to wake up?" The doctor asked.

"I would like to wait until she wakes up. Is it serious?" Sam asked as he looked down at the floor.

"She isn't going to die, not if we act on it."

"Okay, I will let you know as soon as she wakes up." Sam said.

He took a deep breath and entered his wife's room. He sat down next to the bed and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

"Hi." She said with a groggy voice.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?"

"Weak and tired, but really happy you are still here."

"You should know by now, wherever you are that is where I'll be." He said with a kiss to her lips.

"I have something for you." Sam said.

"I'll bet you do." Donna said trying to lighten the mood.

"That is going to have to wait sweetheart." He said as he pulled her ring out of his pocket. "The doctors took this off you when you were admitted this morning, but that finger should not be bare. I love you." He said as he put her wedding band back on her finger.

"I love you too, and I'm not going ANYWHERE." She said as she pulled him to her for a kiss.

"Listen, the doctor has your test results back, I am going to get him so he can tell us what's going on." He said with a kiss before he left to get the doctor.

Sam came back in a few minutes later with the doctor and sat beside Donna on her bed, taking her into his arms.

"The test results show that you have two large tumors on your uterus. They are not cancerous, but their size is what caused your bleeding this morning. You have probably been experiencing some symptoms before this morning." The doctor said.

Sam breathed a heavy sigh of relief that it was NOT cancer, he held her tighter.

"Well, I have been experiencing some back pains." Donna said.

"Judging by the size of these tumors, that is not a surprise. We can easily take care of this with a hysterectomy." The doctor said.

Donna immediately pulled away from Sam

"I AM NOT HAVING A HYSTERECTOMY." She said while she was looking down and away from Sam. Sam was shocked and hurt.

"Does Donna have to have this surgery? What are our other treatment options?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr., and Mrs. Carmichael but there are none. The tumors have done extreme damage to her uterus, but she will be fine if she has the hysterectomy. I know you two have a lot to talk about, I will leave you alone. Please don't take too long, I would like to do the surgery as quickly as possible." The doctor said before he left.

Sam turned to face her.

"Sweetheart, I know this is your body, but please do this, I cannot lose you." Sam said with tears in his eyes.

"Sam, I will go into early menopause. Plus, it could affect our sex life, I don't want to lose that."

"Honey, we can deal with early menopause. We won't have a sex life if you're dead." Sam said.

That statement cut Donna like a knife.

"I'm sorry that was harsh. I would rather have you here with no sex life, than have you gone forever. I know us pretty well, a hysterectomy WILL NOT affect our sex life, I have a feeling." Sam said winking.

"I'm scared it will change how you look at me, I won't be sexy to you anymore." Donna said softly.

Sam hugged her tightly to his body.

"Are you crazy? Your sexiness doesn't have to do with your uterus; it's who you are. You are Donna Carmichael the sexiest woman in the world. You are my love, my life. NOTHING WILL EVER CHANGE THAT DONNA CARMICHAEL. GOD, I LOVE YOU." Sam said crying.

Donna held onto him tightly.

"You're right." She whispered. "We can handle anything. I love you so much; I don't want to leave you. I will have the surgery." She said.

Sam looked down and gave her a kiss of pure love, one that lasted several minutes.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sam told the doctor she would have the surgery and it was scheduled for later that afternoon. Before returning to her room, Sam called Sophie to tell her what was going on and asked her to bring some stuff up to the hospital for them. Sophie told her aunts and Bill and Harry what was going on. Sam then went back to the room and held Donna until surgery. Her family rallied around her as she was being prepped for surgery.

"I love you mom, I'll see you soon." Sophie told her mom as she was being wheeled away.

The Dynamos and Bill and Harry all said words of encouragement.

Sam walked with her down the hall until he couldn't go any further.

"I love you Donna the Dynamo, I will be right here waiting for you." Sam said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss full of hope and love.

"I love you too Sam Carmichael, I will see you soon." Donna said.

Sam walked back to their friends and family, praying the surgery would be a success.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam sat in a corner by himself staring out into space while they all waited for Donna to come out of surgery.

"He looks so depressed." Bill said.

"He did find his wife in a pool of her own blood and was told she has two large tumors on her uterus, that'll do it." Tanya said.

"He really loves her." Harry said.

"Yes, he does. Should someone go talk to him?" Rosie asked.

Sophie looked up from her magazine she was TRYING to read to get her mind off things, but it was pointless. "I'll go." She said.

"She's a good kid." Both Bill and Harry said at the same time, wondering whose she was.

"Sam?" Sophie said as she approached him.

Sam looked up and immediately had a smile on his face.

"Hey, Soph! Are you okay?" Sam asked, pulling her down to sit in the empty chair beside him.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. You have been pretty quiet since they took Mom into surgery."

"I've just been thinking. You know, we've barely been married two weeks, but from the moment we said 'I do' she became the center of my world. There has been a hole in my heart for the past 21 years, and she fills it. I can't imagine-"

"Sam, my Mom is the strongest woman I have ever met. She faces any challenge head on. She will be fine; she's not going to let you go that easily. She is nothing if not STUBBORN."

"You're exactly right. You know, I said she became the center of my world when we married, but you did too."

"Thanks Sam. I always wanted a father, who knew I would get three, one being an amazing stepfather!"

Sam pulled her into a hug and they both enjoyed the time getting to know each other, especially since it took their mind off the woman they both loved very much in surgery.

Rosie and Bill were sitting off by themselves, as Harry was reading some financial documents and Tanya was catching up on the latest edition of Cosmopolitan.

"Thank you for being here." Rosie said as she took Bill's hand in hers.

He smiled at her, he hated to admit it, but he just might be falling for another Dynamo.

"Well, Sam has become a good friend of mine, and Sophie might be my daughter." He didn't want her to know it, but he also wanted to be there for Rosie.

"Mr. Carmichael." The surgeon said coming into the waiting room.

Sam and Sophie immediately got up and walked over to the doctor with Rosie, Bill, Tanya, and Harry following close behind.

"Yes, I am Donna's husband, and this is our daughter Sophie." Sam's statement really touched Sophie's heart; she knew he was trying to include her.

"How's my mom?" Sophie asked.

"She is doing very well. We did a complete Hysterectomy; since the tumors were benign there is no reason why she shouldn't make a complete recovery. I would like to keep her in the hospital for a couple days, and then she will be on bed rest for a couple of weeks. I know she owns a hotel, but I don't want her to overdo too soon."

"We will make sure she gets everything she needs. When can we see her?" Sam asked.

"They are settling her in her room right now. You can go on up if you like, she is in room 342."

"Thank you so much, doctor. Come on guys." Sam said, as he was eager to see his wife.

"Sam, we are going to go back to the hotel." Bill said.

"Yeah, tell Donna we love her and will come visit her tomorrow, she needs to rest." Rosie said.

Sam said good-bye to Bill, Harry, Rosie, and Tanya.

"Soph, you coming?" Sam asked.

"No, I want to give you guys a couple moments. I am going to call Eddie and Pepper and make sure the hotel is still standing, because you know mom will ask." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you're right. Come up when you're done, your mom will want to see you and I know that you want to see her. Okay?" He said as he cupped her chin in his palm.

"Sam, thank you." Sophie said.

"For what, kiddo?"

"For introducing me to the doctor as yours and mom's daughter, and for treating me like one of your own, and for not excluding me from yours and mom's life."

Sam pulled her into a hug.

"Soph, you are my daughter, biology doesn't matter, in my heart you are my daughter and you are a part of Donna which means you are a part of me and our family. Get your butt up there soon, okay?" He said with a kiss to her head.

"I will." Sophie said as she went to call the hotel.

Sam couldn't get upstairs fast enough. He could never completely know what she went to the night she thought he had died, but seeing her in such pain in a pool of her own blood was as close as he ever wanted to get. Sam walked in to see her asleep, she looked absolutely beautiful, and it was hard to believe all that she had been through in the past 24 hours. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He put his chin on his arms, which were on the armrest of the bed, holding her hand.

"You have nothing better to do than watch me sleep?" She said with a groggy voice and sly smile while her eyes were still partially closed.

"There is nothing I would rather do than watch the most beautiful woman in the world sleep." Once she opened her eyes he bent down and gave her a soft lingering kiss.

Once they broke apart Donna said, "You know you're not getting any tonight, right?" Eliciting a deep laugh from her husband.

"How are you feeling?" He asked stroking her cheek.

"Not too bad, they gave me something for the pain. I feel much better now that I got to see you. I'm sorry." She said.

"What the hell for?" Sam was confused.

"We have barely been married for two weeks, and here you are taking care of me. This isn't how I imagined we would be spending the second week of our life as Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael."

"Taking care of you has been my dream, I just never thought you would let me do it. Baby, I don't care where we are or what we are doing, as long as we are together. When I saw you in that bathroom this morning, I was scared to death, I really was afraid I might lose you. Don't ever do that to me again, okay?" Sam and Donna both had tears in their eyes.

Donna reached up and touched his face with her hand. "I won't, I promise. I love you so much." She whispered.

Sam leaned down and gave her another kiss, "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry, but it is very sappy!

Sam slept in the hospital bed with Donna, he was afraid of hurting her, but she told him she would sleep much better with him by her side. He knew he would sleep better with her by his side. Sam woke up early the next morning and sat by Donna's bed working on ideas and plans for the hotel. He saw Donna grimace in pain when she woke up.

"Hey beautiful, are you in pain?" He asked clearing her face of her beautiful hair.

"Of course I'm in pain, I had my stomach sliced open. AND I am not beautiful, I haven't had a shower for two days." She barked at him.

Sam had never seen Donna like this; he thought it might be hormones and pain.

"Can I get you something?" He asked.

"My organs, maybe?" She glared at him.

"How bout I call the nurse?" Sam asked as he began to reach for the call button.

"Sam, I may be in pain, and unable to have any children, but I can at least ask for my own pain medication." She said.

Sam took a deep breath.

"Donna honey, you are here and alive, that is all that matters." Sam said.

"You really can't help me, don't you have something to do?" She asked turning away from him.

"Last night you said you would sleep better if I were in bed with you. Now you want me to leave?" Sam was beyond confused and hurt.

"There is nothing you can do here, I am sure they could use help at the hotel." Donna didn't make eye contact.

"Okay, if you want or need me I have my cell phone. I love you." He said as he went to kiss her but she turned away from him.

Sam walked out of the room feeling like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on. He told himself she was hurting both physically and emotionally, and her hormones were probably raging.

Soon as Sam left, Donna burst into tears. She didn't know why she treated Sam that way. He was the love of her life; she never meant to hurt him. She knew she had when she saw the look on his face when he left. She didn't feel like a woman anymore. She sure didn't feel attractive and didn't think he would either. It was easier to hurt him than him hurt her again. Though, in her heart, she knew he never would again.

Sam went back to the hotel. Rosie and Tanya saw him walk into the Taverna.

"Are you okay? You look like you've lost your best friend." Rosie said.

"Yeah, did Donna kick you out or something?" Tanya asked.

"Like that would ever happen." Rosie said as she and Tanya laughed.

"Actually, yeah she did. Would you two mind going up to the hospital and sitting with her? I don't want her to think I think she needs babysitters or anything. I just hate the thought of her sitting up there by herself." Sam said feeling dejected.

"Come on, Donna didn't kick you out." Tanya said.

"Yeah, she did." Sam said sadly.

"Sam, you know she didn't mean it, her hormones are going wild right now." Rosie said.

"Yeah. I am going to give her time. I will go back up this afternoon." Sam said.

"We'll go sit with her." Tanya told him.

"Sam, Donna loves you more than anything. Just give her time." Rosie said as Sam just nodded.

"I am going to check in with the boys and Soph. Thanks girls!" Sam said as he walked away.

Sam spent the morning doing work around the hotel, and then went to his and Donna's room. He cleaned up her blood, which was incredibly hard for him. He then went to lie down in their bed; it just seemed so cold and empty without Donna.

"Are you nuts?" Tanya asked walking into Donna's room.

"What are you talking about?" Donna asked with her eyes puffy from crying.

"We just saw Sam." Rosie explained.

"Did he tell you what a bitch his wife was?" Donna asked.

"You know he would never say that. He looked so depressed; Rosie asked if he lost his best friend and I teased him asking him if you kicked him out-he said yes." Tanya said as Donna started crying.

"Chiquitita, what's going on?" Rosie asked as she and Tanya went over to her.

"Sam is so amazing and loving, I know he was scared after seeing me in my blood, but I pushed him away before he could push me away."

"Why would he push you away?" Tanya asked.

"I don't feel like a woman anymore. We never talked about it, but what if we wanted to have kids? I can't give him that now. I may lose my sex drive. Now he is stuck with me, it is a lot to ask of a person after 2 weeks of marriage."

"Honey, Sam ADORES you. You know that he would never leave you or want to. Your organs don't make you the woman he loves; your heart and personality makes you the woman he loves more than anything in this world. I don't mean to be insensitive, but you may be too old to have babies anyway." Rosie pointed out.

"You're right. Aside from Sophie, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. God, I love him so much. I thought I was making it easier on him by pushing him away."

"That makes absolutely no sense. There is no way he is going to let you go." Tanya said.

"You're right! My emotions are all over the place." Donna said. "I wish he was here so I could tell him how much I love him."

"I am sure he understands. We will leave, call him. If we see him we will send him back up." Rosie said. She and Tanya gave Donna a hug and left.

Donna tried Sam's cell phone several times and he never answered. She even tried their room and he didn't answer. 'He must be really pissed at me.'

Sam took a shower after his nap and decided to head back up to the hospital. Sam didn't open his phone and look at it before he put it in his pocket. When he was walking off the elevator he went to turn his phone off and noticed he missed a lot of calls from the hospital. When he ran into her room and found her lying away from the door crying, his heart sank.

"Donna, honey, are you okay?" He asked as he ran to the other side of the bed.

Donna looked at him and cried harder.

"Baby, what is it? I just noticed you called me several times, I am so sorry, I must have been asleep or in the shower."

Sam was being so sweet; it only caused her to cry harder. Sam didn't know what to do, so he carefully took her in his arms.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Sam asked.

"No, hold me tighter." She whispered.

He did, but was afraid of hurting her.

"You're not hurting me, but I hurt you." She said pulling away to look in his eyes.

"Honey."

"No, I was a complete bitch to you. You have done NOTHING except be the most wonderful husband in the world. I pushed you away so you would feel free to leave. I am not the woman you married. I know we never talked about it, but what if we wanted kids? I can't give that to you. I no longer feel like a woman, and I don't want you to feel like you are stuck with me." She said looking down at the floor.

Sam didn't know what to say, so he pulled her into the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced.

"Donna Carmichael what are you talking about? You are the most amazing, sexy, intelligent, and beautiful woman in this world. You turn me on in your sleep. It has nothing to do with your damn reproductive organs. All I want is you. We already have a daughter."

"We don't know if she's yours."

"Blood or not, I consider Sophie to be our daughter. And as far as being stuck with you, MY GOD, I thank God everyday for blessing me with you. DON'T EVER think that again!! You are my life, I would be a mess without you." He said holding her again.

"I am so sorry I hurt you, I love you so much. I don't know what's wrong with me, I feel like I am on an emotional roller coaster."

"Honey, you've been through a lot and your hormones are all out of whack. You were right about one thing; you aren't the woman I married, you are so much more. I fall more in love with you everyday. Don't you think about leaving me or me leaving you. That happened once, and I was miserable for 21 years."

Donna held onto him tighter.

"I love you so much." She breathed.

"I love you too, we will get through the hormones and recovery together."

"No matter what I say, don't leave again!" She said puling back to look in his eyes.

"Are you kidding? I have a suitcase full of clothes for us in the jeep, I go home when you go home." He said with a kiss to her forehead.

"Will you take a nap with me?" She asked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

They fell asleep as their doubts faded away, and they only thing that mattered was their love.


	18. Chapter 18

When Donna awoke from her nap, Sam wasn't lying beside her.

"Sam." She called out.

Sam was sitting over in the recliner in the corner working on the hotel's books. He immediately went over to her bed.

"Hey babe." He said with a kiss to her head.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just working on hotel stuff. How are you feeling?"

"Better, the pain is subsiding a bit, if I don't move."

"Well, I have bad news for you, the nurses are wanting to get you up and walking. The sooner you can do that, the sooner I can take you home. They also want you to take a shower, if the walk goes well. I said I could help with that." Causing Donna to laugh. He wanted to take every chance he could get to remind her how much he loved her and how desirable he found her.

"You're incorrigible, you know that? Well, we might as well get this over with, help me up." She said reaching her hand out to him.

"Wait, I don't want to hurt you, let me go get the nurse."

Donna watched him walk out. She felt very lucky and loved, he was being so sweet and understanding. She just hoped their intimate life wouldn't be different once they got home.

Sam returned with the nurse to help Donna stand up. The nurse got in front of Donna to help her up.

"Do you want me to step out?" Sam asked.

"No you can stay if Donna wants." The nurse said.

"I might need a hand." Donna said smiling at her husband.

Sam walked over to the nurse's side and took her hand.

"Okay, one, two, three." The nurse said.

As Donna stood up her face went white and she held onto Sam's hand hard. Sam was concerned by her color.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked still holding onto her hand.

Donna looked up to him and smiled, "Yeah, just give me a minute."

Donna breathed through the pain and she and Sam took a walk around her floor of the hospital.

"You're doing really good babe, but we should probably stop for right now. You don't want to over do." Sam said as they got back around to her room.

"You're right, let's stop."

Sam and Donna walked into her bedroom to see Sophie sitting in there looking upset.

"Honey." Donna said as they walked in.

Sophie quickly wiped away her tears.

"There you two are. Where have you been?" Sophie asked as they walked in.

"Your mom and I took a stroll, she is doing so great!" Sam said as he helped Donna back in the bed.

"Come give your mother a kiss." Donna said as Sophie walked over and did what her mother told her to.

"Honey, are you okay?" Donna asked.

"You guys look like you're doing better. Aunt Rosie and Aunt Tanya said you two had a little tiff." Sophie said trying to avoid her mother's question.

Sam looked at Donna and smiled.

"Your mother's hormones were going crazy, were fine." Donna said with a small kiss to Sam's lips, causing tears to roll down Sophie's face.

"Okay, you avoided my question but something is wrong." Donna said as she lay back in the bed.

"Do you want me to leave?" Sam asked Sophie.

"No, of course not, you're part of this family." Sophie said as she pulled two chairs over to Donna's bed.

"Okay, what's going on?" Donna asked.

"I don't even know how to begin. I don't know why I am so afraid to tell you, you of all people will understand." Sophie said as Sam reached over and took her hand.

"Honey, just tell us." Donna said.

Sophie took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Donna and Sam looked over at each other. They were both experiencing their own emotions.

"Come here." Donna said as she extended her arms to her.

Sophie went over to her mother's bed and sat down as she took her in her arms.

"Everything is going to be okay. You are not alone. I know you are scared, but we will be there with you every step of the way." Donna said soothingly as she stroked her daughter's hair.

Sam fell even more in love with Donna at that moment; she was such a wonderful mother. He then imagined Donna 21 years ago, she was going through the same emotions Sophie was but had no one to turn to. Sam got up and sat on the bed beside Donna and Sophie.

"Your mother is right, we will be with you every step of the way. You won't be alone. Have you told Skye?" Sam asked.

"I don't know where he is, I have tried calling him but can't get a hold of him. I probably won't see him again."

"I didn't ask. Do you want to keep the baby?" Donna asked.

"YES, I do." Sophie said as they all three smiled.

"Okay, well make a doctor's appointment as soon as possible." Donna said.

"I will go with you, since your mother will still be limited in what she can do; I don't want you to go alone." Sam said.

Donna looked up at him and mouthed 'I love you.'

"Thank you both so much, I don't know how I would do this without you. I should get back to the hotel, I told Eddie and Pepper I would help with dinner." Sophie said as she hugged Sam and Donna.

"Hey Soph." Sam called out as she was leaving.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around.

"We love you."

"I love you guys too, bye."

Sam moved to the head of Donna's bed and took her in his arms.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"A lot of different things. I always hoped Sophie wouldn't have to go through what I went through. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade every second I had with Sophie for anything in the world, it was just hard."

"There is a difference, you were practically alone. She has a whole family as well as many friends who will help her."

"Yes, she does. Thank you for going to the doctor with her and being a great support system for her. It means more to me than you know." Donna said as she tilted her head up and gave him a kiss.

"Donna, I meant what I have told both of you, she is our daughter, regardless of biology."

"Thank you. You know, I really feel like she is your daughter."

"Me, too. I haven't wanted to say anything, because we all agreed we didn't need to know, but deep down I think she is my daughter."

"Do you want to find out?"

"I think it needs to be her choice."

"Well, looks like we're going to be grandparents." Donna said with a laugh.

"Yeah, grandparents who can't get enough of each other." Sam said as they both laughed.

Sam and Donna sat there for awhile in silence. Thinking about the future and the past. They knew whatever happened in the future they had their love to keep them and their family strong.

THE END.

To be continued in Changes.


End file.
